Second Chance
by VeeVee The Writer N Artist
Summary: *You told Flowey everyone deserves a happy ending. Even you Flowey. After much time has passed, Frisk visited Flowey. With them they held a surprise for him. ( One shot. First Undertale Fic! Pls R&R )


Note: First undertale fic! Woo! Special Notes are on the bottom.

Frisk's speech will be spoken in 2nd person.

* * *

Within a dark room, there was a single beam of light. Pouring in like a waterfall from the gaping hole in the cavern's ceiling, the light nurtured a bed of Buttercups. The golden colored flowers stood tall and proud in the life giving light, soaking in the warm of the rays. Normally, the whole patch of flowers is lite up, however, a small shadow has been cast over a tiny part of the patch which ruin the otherwise perfect circle of light.

Beady black eyes stared down at the bed of golden flowers. There was no life in these eyes, only hollowness. The owner of the eyes was perhaps even more so than their eyes. Flowey, the soulless Buttercup, stared down at bed, unable to feel any positive emotions.

'It... it's been a while now...' He thought to himself for the seemingly millionth time. He didn't know how much time has passed since the Barrier has been broken. For him, however, it felt like a lifetime ago.

'Perhaps they really did forget about me...' The corners of his mouth twitched up in a humorless smile. In reality, it was just a reflex as he didn't feel a thing. 'the lil idiot made the smart move to just forget me...'

Silence... Flower continued to stare as there wasn't much else to do, everyone in the underground has moved up to the surface. No one to nag, no one to torment, no one to trick... Just... Nobody...

With a sigh, he closed his eyes. Hoping he just withers away and into the cold embrace of death, free from this form...

"Hm...?"

His morbid train of thought crashed when he felt a presence. His pedals twitched up and he straighten up, echoes of excitement fill his tiny body. Finally, something to do! Putting on his sweetest smile and his most cheerful face, he turned to greet his guest.

"Howdy!" he said in a cheerful tone "I'm Fl-"

He stopped in mid-sentence and froze. All he can do is stare at the familiar (and rather squinty) face. Their smile was warm as always...

"Frisk...?"

They nodded, taking around step towards the soulless being. They... Looked older, taller and more matured. They ditched the dumb blue n purple sweater, which was good, the thing looked stupid. Strangely enough their hands were behind their back.

Dropping his false friendliness, he gave them a confused look.

"W-what? What are you doing here you?" He straighten up a little more and his leaves wiggled slightly.

 ***You told Flowey that you missed him and wanted to see him again.**

The soulless flower stared at Frisk for a minute before laughing. It was a loud yet strangely hollow laugh.

"Naw you missed me? That's cute!" He smirked, his face twisting into a much more monstrous look. He leaded in a little as Frisk took another step closer, they seemed to grown more bolder or perhaps their stupid mind has forgotten that he tried to kill them a number of times. He was leading towards the latter, humans can be real forgetful idiots.

"You are still wanting to be friends? After all that I've done to you?" He cooed in a sadistic glee, grinning widely at them. They were in range of his magic attacks, just one good ring of 'friendliness pellets' will shatter their soul. Hm... What's with that smile?

"You're really are an idiot to think that!" He barked out another laugh, wiggling around a little. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Frisk is now sitting on their knees in front of him, arms still behind their back. Perfect, they are as helpless as they can be. All he needs to do is summon his magic...

 ***You told Flowey You've got something for him.**

That made him pause. He frowned, what in the world would a child give him? He squint at the human. They seemed to be excited about something as they shifted into a much more comfortable position.

"Was that a Joke?" he muttered dangerously then he snapped "What could you possible give to me?!"

Flowey watched as the human shifted their arms so that they revealed why they had their hands behind their back. Flowey's mouth dropped, his face returning to their smooth friendly default look. In the Child's arms as a container… Not just any container… A Soul Container… and it was full.

The Soul gently floated in the glass container, not a care in the world. It was sitting up straight so that means it is not a Boss Monster Soul, otherwise it would be upside down. It had multiple pastel colors, this part confused the flower some. It couldn't be a human's soul… All humans' is a solid single color.

Slowly looking up, Flowey stared at Frisk.

"Who and what did you murder to get That?" he questioned. The child just laughed, small and it rang like a tiny bell.

 ***You told Flowey that no one died. It was made.**

Flowey leaned back, almost unable to process the thought. A soul that had been created not and birthed? That… can't be possible..

"You're _lying_ …"

 ***You told Flowey that They were not lying. You have asked Alphys to make one.**

"H-how?"

 ***You told him that with the much more advance technology found on the surface, Alphys has been able to created a machine that recreates a Soul.**

Frisk gently placed the container in front of Flowey, smiling. The soulless being could only stare at it, watching it lazily float in the container while glowing softly. He should be saying something right now, anything would do but… He couldn't. For once he was stunned into silence.

 ***You told Flowey everyone deserves a happy ending. Even you Flowey. You told Asriel it's time to come home.**

Flowey slowly looked up at the human, he could feel tears forming. He'll never understand the overflowing kindness this human can give. Perhaps he'll never understand this angel.

Biting his lip, he focused his magic into forming vines. He watched as spiky vines burst out of the ground then he ever so gently and carefully opened the container.

The soul started to float up and out of the container but was swiftly caught by a vine. He has to be careful, he knows that all souls, monsters and humans alike, are fragile things. He brought it close to his small floral body then he felt the blissful warmth from the soul.

He could feel it being absorbed into this body. How, starting from his tiny chest area, the warm spread to all corners of his body. How it filled him with a special kind of magic. How felt himself rise from the ground.

How it filled him with… _Happiness_ … He was _happy_ …

 ***You welcome Asriel back with a hug.**

 _*Both of you cried like babies._

* * *

Special Note: I've been wanting Asriel to have a happy ending for a long while and recently thought up a way to. The technology on the surface should be a lot more advance than the ones found in the Underground, since a lot of it were throw aways. At first I wanted Alphys to test on recreating a soul with souls of humans that passed away (Like she found a grave yard and 'borrowed' some souls) buuuut I thought that was a bit ooc for her so I decided that I will let y'all decide on what she did.

If you feel like this lil one shot could be better, please PM your suggestions! Always willing to listen to tips that'll help me grow as a writer.


End file.
